Remembering My One True Regret
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: We broke-up. Ten years later, I'm married to Ino. I still love her though...does she still love me? The regret of breaking up is bubbling in my chest as I look at her figure across the room. Rated K . Shika's P.O.V.


****

**I got bored and decided to write a one-shot. Idea popped in my head when I was watching Degrassi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto thought of every thing...brilliant person. **

* * *

10 years since I have seen her. Now I'm married with Ino. We don't have any kids (didn't want any unless I was with her).

I thought I was over her. You know fell in love with Ino and blah. Apparently not. Since instead of looking at my _wife, _I'm looking at her.

I forgot how intelligent she was. How beautiful she was. How much I missed her. How much I truly actually missed her. How much I _wanted _her.

Looking at her now, I wish we hadn't broken up. I wish I wasn't lazy and worked for her. I still remember that day.

I had been to damn lazy.

_The clouds. I love them. What was I supposed to do today? Forget it. It will come to me. The clouds were getting darker. Probably going to rain which means I need to get up and walk. Ugh. I sat up and walked to my apartment. _

_I guess I fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I heard knocking on my door and saw that it was 9:00 pm. Who the hell thinks they can knock on my door while I'm sleeping? I heard thunder and the rain, how long was I sleeping..?_

_I slowly got up and opened the door. Temari, soaked to the bone, looking very pissed off. We were supposed to see each other, that's what I was supposed to do._

_"Remember me? Yeah, your girlfriend who you were supposed to meet four god damn hours ago!" She snapped. _

_"Look..calm down. I was sleeping...troublesome." _

_"Don't troublesome me Nara! You know what I did for you? I made reservations for the two of us at your favorite restaurant. I waited at the gate for three hours and it poured most of the time I was there. I'm done with you. All you do is sleep, eat, watch clouds, and missions which by the way you are forced to do."_

_"...troublesome woman." I realized I shouldn't have done that as soon as it slipped out._

_She sent me a menacingly glare. "I'll make your life easier for you. Wth me gone, you won't have to deal with my troublesome self."_

Then she was gone. I shrugged it off at first. Then I realized how much I was actually hurting when I wasn't able to see or talk to her. Then Ino asked me out. That led me to where I am now. Looking at something I wihs I had and probably don't deserve. She was laughing and still had that gleam in her eyes I loved so much. I saw a man standing next to her.

He had black raven hair with a tint of blood red splashed into it. He wasn't to beefy (muscular) yet he wasn't scrawny. He was taller than Temari, she went to just about his shoulders. He looked like he had been in a fight because their was a scar on his arm. Probably a ninja. The way I know Temari, it is probably a jonin or anbu. She said she didn't deal with chunins. That's why I became a jonin. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He was looking at her with such...such...love?

His eyes wandered over to me and he had a quizzical look stamped on his face. He nudged Temari and pointed in my direction. She turned her head and our eyes met. I felt like time was going exceptionally slow and that those few seconds were years and years. She looked back at him and spoke a few hushed words and glided across the floor to me.

"Hello Shikamaru." She said huskily.

"Hey, how have you been? It's been what ten years?" I knew it had already been ten years, I just needed a conversation.

"I've been good. I've been married to Cross for about 3 years? We dated for 2 years before that."

"Oh me too. I'm married to Ino. We started dating two years after we umm...broke-up. Then we got married 2 years after that. Kids?"

She nodded her head slightly, taking in the information. "No. We want one though. We've been trying for a week or two, still nothing." She did a cute little pout and I just smirked at her.

"I changed my mind about kids. I don't want any. Too troublesome."

She sent me a fired look. "Everything is too troublesome for you. Remember? I was. You left me a wreck. I wasn't the same for two years. All I did was train. Then that thrid year lifted his ugly head but brought Cross to me. We were inseperable. He is my bestfrined."

I saw her glance over to Cross and he smiled just a tad. "What rank is he? I figured he was a ninja since he has a scar on his arm."

"Jonin. He could be an anbu but he didn't want to because then he would most likely die and he didn't want to leave me hurt and alone."

I cringed. She was being harsh. "Well Shikamaru. I have to get going. Cross is waiting for me, he wants to dance." She rolled her eyes like it was stupid. "Bye."

"Bye Temari..." I watched her sprint back to him and jump in his arms. He picked her up and spun her a little while kissing her. Love...fucking...hates...me.

"You know. She loved you." I jumped at the Kazekage's voice. He just snuck up on me. So much for being on guard at all times.

"What? She left though."

"She was trying to see if you would go after her. She was heartbroken yes, but once she ran off she was convinced you would come to Suna, hold her and say you would always love her. After four months of waiting, she gave up. She went into a pit of loneliness and rejection. Then Cross came along. He has made her happy since day one. She hasn't been this happy since the date before you two broke-up."

I realized my grave mistake now. She thought I didn't care about her. Now ten years later, I figure out she wanted me to chase after her. She is happy now though. I can't ruin it. So I went the safe, non-troublesome route.

"Oh. What a shame. At least she is happy." Inside I was being torn apart, limb by limb. I couldn't believe how stupid I was!

"Yeah, she is. But are you regretting that day now?" Then he walked off. I went limp against the wall. I lost her for the rest of my life. I'd be stuck with Ino, no matter how much I didn't love her.

I was stupid.

Naive.

Lazy.

She deserves someone like Cross. She didn't deserve me, who couldn't even get his lazy ass up to go on a date that she planned out. I couldn't even _remember _the date.

Maybe I was meant to be miserable because of what I did to her.

Now she is happy and she is going to live her life the way it should be.

And me? Well I'll be regretting that day for the rest of my life. I'll always remember her as my one and only true love.

While I am just a man who broke her heart and led her to her one and only true love.

Love is a bitch.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it or no? I really like the ending and how Shikamaru says "Love is a bitch" because love is a bitch. It doesn't matter how much you love that one person, they might not even give you a second look. Or how much they hurt you. I relate to Temari in this story. My heart was damaged...maybe that's why I wrote it. Oh well. I might make a happier ending...only if I get a certain amount of reviews though. Thanks for reading and please review~**


End file.
